fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Idea:Rune Stones
=Rune Stones= Info Rune Stones are Ancient Stones with old symbols on them that have been dwelling in stomaches of certain monster for a very long period of time and thus have absorbed a certain kind of energy. This has resulted that the rune stones are now able to enchant weapons and improve the hunt. Each rune stone has a different symbol with a different meaning to it. Aside from that rune stones are found mostly chunked together with other minerals or other things attached to it. The hunter has then to take on certain quest to obtain a fluid to clean up the rune stones and improve the effect of it. About The Rune Stone System was a simple idea of using two mechanics from MH4U after a certain demand from the community. usinf The wystones and the honing system together resulted into the "Runes". Since rune stones will ONLY be available in Monster Hunter Project Gigas, I'll ask other users to not copy this idea or use it in their own fangame. This Idea has been made with a background story and lore fixed to Project Gigas exclusively. Data/Lore In Ancient times as the monsters got more and more dangerous and bigger, hunters have had to run from villages of certain wandering dreadful beings. Those monsters were said to swallow up whole villages and devour mountains in their desperate hunger. One of those monsters species was called the "Wandering Glutton" and was known to eat pretty much everything that got in its way. Once in a while the "Wandering Gluttons" died of hunger, since they couldn't maintain its hunger, this caused monsters and people to gather around the corpse and start to exploit it. The Alliance once found mysterious stones that seemed to radiate a mysterious aura from it. After a lot of research they have found out that these stones where swallowed rare ores that can only be found deep in the earth and have said to be indestructible under normal conditions. After finding this out they realized that the stone was the cause of the death of the "Wandering Gluttons", since the stone absorbed their vital energy. A few centuries later a knowledgeable scientist found out another reason of the Wandering Glutton's deaths. Because of the rune stone getting pumped from the stomach into the heart, it makes the "Wandering Glutton" move faster but raises its neverending hunger at the same time, resulting it to die from not being able to eat fast enough the needed minerals its own body needed. The Alliance has given out warnings to all villages that are near "Wandering Gluttons" corpses due to the fact that monsters swarm to the leftovers and created thus a "natural" habitat for various dangerous creatures. Some people created villages and mines inside of those "Wandering Gluttons" and have thus very rare minerals, weapons, armors and monster materials that once got swallowed up by the wandering chaos. Dire Monsters In rare occasions, large monsters ingest those stones by accident and get affected by their energy. When eating those stones the eyes glow of those monsters and certain body parts turn harder and change their colour. Breaking parts of Dire Monsters is very hard and requires skills as also weapons with a good sharpness (at least blue). Trivia: *Dire monsters are the "Apex/Fero" in Project Gigas. As Dire monsters share effects of both systems. *Dire monsters cannot be captured. *Dire monsters will always fight other monsters in the same area and eat them if defeated or found dead. Lvl System Runes work in a Lvl Sytem. Lvl 1 being the start and having weak effects to Lvl 5 being the strongest. Depending on the rune stones one hunter choses, their time effect will vary. Hunters apply the effect of the runes like they do with wystones (sharpening animation whith Blademaster/Reloading with Gunner). To upgrade a Rune, hunters have to hunt Dire Monsters and carve "Rune Fragments" from them as also certain fluids to remove the leftovers, minerals and ores attached to them. With a certain amount of fragments the hunter is able to craft a Raw Rune Stones. To give a rune stone a certain effect the hunter has to hunt certain Dire Monsters and get special carves from them to grant the effect of the monster to the Raw Rune. After this is done, the hunter has to proceed to upgrade it. "Rune Types" *Health: (Waldheertz) - (Green Aura) - Lvl 1/ Lvl 2/ Lvl 3/ Lvl 4 **Effect: Time - 4/6/8/10 Minutes **Effect: Utility - Regain Health S/S+/M/M+/L *Attack: (Din) - (Red Aura) - Lvl 1/ Lvl 2/ Lvl 3 **Effect: Time - 3/6/9 Minutes **Effect: Boost - Attack Up S/M/L *Defense: (Giria) - (Orange Aura) - Lvl 1/ Lvl 2/ Lvl 3/ Lvl 4/ Lvl 5 **Effect: Time - 2/4/6/8/10 Minutes **Effect: Boost - Defense Up S/M/L *Affinity: (Hoo'o) - (White Aura) - Lvl 1/ Lvl 2/ Lvl 3 **Effect: Time - 3/6/9 Minutes **Effect: Boost - Affinity Up 5%/15%/25% *Speed: (Tempest) - (Blue Aura) - Lvl 1/ Lvl 2 **Effect: Time - 5/10 Minutes **Effect: Utility - (Blademaster) 10/5 rolls for auto sharpen (gunner) speed reload +1/ Auto Coating upload Trivia *After a Rune stone's effect wore off it needs a minute to two to recharge and be used again. *Rune Stone Names may Vary and are not fixed. *A Hunter can cary 2 rune stones per hunt with himself/herself but can only use one at a time. *Rune Stones cannot be stolen. *Dire Monsters are very sensitive to Sonic and Flash bombs. *Paintballs do not work on Dire Monsters. *Special Dire Parts are called "Dire", "Grim" or "Evolved" Category:Idea Category:Setheo